Somewhere Out There
by deepinspace
Summary: Somewhere out there...


## Somewhere Out There

Performed by: James Ingram and Linda Ronstadt

**kumiko, raydance, Chill Seta, rei himura, silhouette, Bottou-chan, Aisyah, Yuki-chan,& Sephiroth no Miko... Thanx for ya

comments! Muz comment on this too okie!

________________________________________________________

**_Somewhere out there_**

# Beneath the pale moonlight

**_Someone's thinking of me_**

**_And loving me tonight_**

**__**

**__**

The pale moonlight shone into the room. It lit up the dark surrounding. It was the only light source that she had. But it was enough for her. She didn't have to worry. He was coming for her. She was sure of that. Is he thinking of me? Is he on his way here? Is he safe? She wondered to herself as she stood by the window. She was sure that he was coming. The rest would be here too, there was no doubt about it. She just have to have faith in him and wait for his arrival.

Recca… I'm waiting for you…

They were illuminated by the moonlight. All six of them. Is she alright? He wondered to himself as he hurried along with his friends. Is she safe? Is she hurt? Questions flooded into his mind and he clenched his fist tightly. It was his fault that she was caught, he couldn't protect her… but there was no time left for this now. They had to hurry, before it was too late.

Hime… wait for me…

**_Somewhere out there_**

# Someone's saying a prayer

**_That we'll find each other_**

**_In that big somewhere out there_**

God, please let him be safe… please protect him… please let us be together soon… She prayed. The place was huge, she wasn't didn't know when he was coming to get her, but he would come, she was sure. He came every time didn't he? He will come this time too. She just hope that he is safe.

Recca… where are you…

That monster better not touch his hime… if anything happens to her… he will…he will… he didn't know what he would do… God, please keep her safe from that beast… please help us find the way soon… he prayed. He have to find her.

Hime… I'm coming for you…

**_And even though I know how I know how very far apart we are_**

**_It helps to think we might be wishing_**

**_On the same bright star_**

She walked towards the window. A huge lake stood beneath her. It seemed to stretch on to forever. It separated her from Recca. She didn't know how far Recca was from her, but he was coming and that was all that matters. No matter how far apart they were, he will still come. She knew that he would come. It didn't matter what separated them. He would come and she would wait for his arrival. She looked at the sky. It was littered with stars. She picked the brightest one and made a wish…

Let us be together soon…

A huge forest stood before them. They stopped and looked at him. He nodded his head. The forest separated him from his hime, so he will get pass this obstacle. Even if it was an ocean that separated them, or a mountain, no matter what dangers lay ahead of him, he will still cross it to get to his hime. He didn't care who or what separated them. He will still get to her in the end. Before he headed into the forest, he picked the brightest star and made a wish…

Let me find her soon…

**_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_**

**_It helps to think we're sleeping_**

**_Underneath the same big sky_**

She lay back down on the bed and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. The wind was cold tonight. She was still thinking of him. His face, his voice, his laughter… The happy memories of the times that they had spent together kept her strong. She would live on these memories while waiting for him. It won't be long, before she saw him again. 

Recca… I miss you…

The wind howled and it rattled the trees fiercely. It seems to him like the wind was crying. He kept seeing her face, her smile… he could hear her voice, feel her touch… Damn, the forest was big. He wanted to burn it down to vent his frustrations. Once again, he had lost her. He gritted his teeth and hurried along. He will find her. No matter what.

Hime… you'll see me soon…

# Somewhere out there

**_If love can see us through_**

**_Then we'll be together_**

**_Somewhere out there _**

**_Out where dreams come true_**

She love him. She had always loved him. She love his smile, his laughter, his innocence, his bravely, the way he fought to uphold the good… she loved him for who he was. He was her everything. He brought out the best in her. He made her feel important. He made her feel human. He brought her out from her shell. She was his hime… and she love him. Maybe, she thought as she closed her eyes, maybe when all these is over… maybe we'll be together… forever…

Recca…I'll be dreaming of you tonight…

He love her. He didn't know it till now. He didn't know it until she was gone. His dragon had asked him why he fought. Was it love or responsibility? He had replied that it was neither of the two at that time, but this time, his answer would be love. He love her gentleness, her shy manner, her soft brown eyes, the way she understood people, the way she forgave people so easily. She was his hime and he felt the need to protect her, to keep her safe, because he love her. She was his all. He didn't know what he would do if she was gone… He shook head. She will not be gone. He will find her. They will be together. And when the whole thing is over, maybe they would be together once forever…

Hime… we'll be together soon…

-End-

________________________________________________________

Thanx for reading and do give me your comments!

________________________________________________________


End file.
